Stolen Kisses
by CagedCanary
Summary: A short story of the tension between Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. Their arguments, and their very first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I adore the pairing Scorpius/Rose. When I was 12 years old, I really had a thing for the pairing Draco/Hermione, and as I read the final two books, my love for that pairing faded and I am now a Ron/Hermione fan, but I feel like the same interest I had in Hermione/Draco is in Scorpius/Rose, and perhaps that's why I love it so much! That and think of how awkward meeting your partner's family would be~. This story is for my friend, Ephiny. Her and I technically wrote this together in a roleplay, but I've wanted to put it together for some time now in the form of a fanfiction, so I'm writing this as her Birthday present! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** DEARY! You rock!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and universe in this fanfiction all belong to the wonder J.K. Rowling. Also my co-writer is the lovely Ephiny Jones!

* * *

It had been requested by his Gryffindor friend, Rose, that the group of friends study together for their upcoming test, and Scorpius awaited both her's and Albus' arrival. He had rather, 'oh so stupidly' only sent an owl to Rose instantly assuming she would inform Albus of the meeting place, which, he _hoped_ she would get correctly. Though, after all, hadn't it been Rose who'd suggested they use code when speaking of places such as the Room of Requirement? Or had it been Albus? At this point his memory was far too faded of their conversation, as his attention had been aimed at a younger looking cashier, who had been serving at Honeydukes in a rather short skirt...

_"Merlin. Hurry the bloody hell up."_ He cussed Rose in his thoughts, looking around what the room had become when he had entered it; shelves full of potions book, cauldrons, glass phials, scales, and other potions supplies surrounded him. Scorpius groaned loudly in annoyance; though potions _was_ his best subject, he hated any sort of studying, but there had been something that had pulled at him to take Rose up on her suggestion, and besides, he was far too stubborn to say no at the chance of showing Rose just how much better he _truly _was at potions, something he would never let her forget. The soft creaking of an opening door snapped the Slytherin away from his thoughts as he watched Rose, her arms filled with books as usual, make her way into the Room of Requirement, sighing heavily with relief when she was finally able to dump said books onto a table to give her arms a break. Looking around, she finally turned her attention to the young Slytherin.

"Hasn't Al shown up yet?" she asked him, straightening out her black robes.

Scorpius almost shot Rose a glare when she finally made her entrance, "_Took_ you long enough," he shoot at her, slouching back in his seat. At her question, he felt somewhat annoyed; he was actually waiting for Albus to appear just behind Rose, "No, he hasn't... I thought he'd be along with _you_."

Rose disdainfully rolled her blue eyes, sitting down at another table; almost on the other side of the room. "Funny... I thought he'd be with _you_, Scorpius," she replied, her tone equally icy as his almost glare, "Are you not best friends with him?"

His cold gray eyes gladly returned Rose's glare, he ignored her last comment, "What's wrong, _Rosie_? Afraid of cooties?" He asked, his voice playing on her nickname, as he referred to the distance between him, "I was informed this was a study _group_, so I bloody well hope his arse shows up soon," he said, "Or else I'll be stuck in here with _you_ for merlin knows how long."

"Well, you were the one who first looked at me coolly... Besides, this table has all my books," Rose explained, gesturing to the pile of books stacking the table. She paused for a moment before adding, "... You're _SURE_ we won't get caught? I may be protective of my cousin and love him dearly, but I am not his keeper, Scorpius... Patience is a virtue," she commented.

"Only because you _put_ them there," He coldly pointed out to her, tossing open his potion's book. He waved his hand up in the air as a gesture not to bother worrying, "Of course we won't, stop worrying, Red. And besides; who says we're not allowed to be in this room? I doubt anyone else in the school knows about it anyways, and, well, patience won't be a choice for me if he doesn't hurry his arse up here."

She still stared at him warily, beginning to wonder if this was a good idea or not, but she knew it was too late to drop it. A heavy sigh left her as she looked down, frowning with thought. Truth be told, Rose had suggested this, mainly because if her mother could do it, she wanted to prove she could too, "Yeah, I...I guess you're right..." she murmured, though her voice didn't sound convinced as she flipped through the pages carefully, "Why didn't you bring Al along? You _are_ in his house."

"So, see? There's nothing to really worry about, and besides, _if_ we do end up getting caught and in trouble for this," he begin, though he rolled his eyes at his own sentence, "Which I _DOUBT_ we will, we can just say we didn't know that this room was off limits, it's not like they expect us to know it is," he told as as he begin to gather up his books in his arms, strolling over to the same table Rose was sat at, "Forget Al," he slammed his books down upon the table, "Lets just... Study."

Rose was so lost in her thoughts, she actually jumped with shock when he slammed his books onto the table, almost falling out of her chair, yelping with surprise.

He gave her an odd look, "Uh... You okay, Rose?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Scorpius," she replied, clearing her throat, flipping through some more pages, "I just didn't expect you to _slam_ your books down."

He smirked lightly, enjoying seeing her so confused and thrown off, he jokingly threw his arm around her shoulder, "Sooo... _Rosie_... I've seen they way you look at me and I would say you've got a thing for me."

Rose again yelped slightly in surprise before her blue eyes glared at him, her cheeks flushing with anger. "I'd rather walk on a thousand hot coals!" she declared, pushing him off of her.

He almost chuckled to himself, because he knew he was getting at her, "Oh... C'mooooon, you don't have to hid it _any_ longer," He said, reaching back towards her to run his fingers through her fiery red hair.

Her cheeks burned brighter as she swatted at his hand. "I'm not hiding _anything_!" she snapped, still glaring.

"So... If I kissed you right now, you wouldn't feel _anything_?" He asked, knowing he was pushing his luck to the limit.

Rose's blue eyes shot up with shock at the tease, her cheeks still aflame, before she scowled at him. "You do, Scorpius, and I'll kick your arse so hard, you'll kiss the bloody moon!" she promised.

He cocked his right eyebrow upwards, "I'm willing to take you up on that threat," he said, leaning his head forward and stealing a kiss from the angered Weasley.

Rose was about to speak before the young Slytherin's lips interrupted her. She slightly gasped, her body tensing with shock, her cheeks even redder than before, her blue eyes shooting up with surprise that he had _actually_ done it.

He was slightly surprised that she didn't pull back straight away, so his hand slipped downwards to cup her cheek, holding the kiss for a moment before slowly pulling away, grinning smugly down at her, "I'm still alive."

Rose's cheeks were still burning red, a soft, startled gasp left her mouth as she stared at him, her lips still humming in the wake of the kiss. For a moment, she stared at him, not breathing, not blinking, not speaking, just simply dazed over the act... Until it finally registered in her mind what had transpired, and her blue eyes narrowed into another cold glare, constrating with her hot cheeks. Still not speaking, she slapped his cheek as hard as her hand would allow, wincing slightly as now her hand stung in pain. "YOU **WANKER**!" she shrieked, too embarrassed by her body's reactions, as she got up to her feet and stormed out of the room, almost running down the hall as her vision began to blur as the tears started to form.

Scorpius would have been surprised by her reaction, for when he kissed most girls, they would giggle or return his kisses, but he knew Rose was different than the other girls, so, when he felt her hand across his face, he wasn't at all in a daze, though he did sit there for a moment as he watched her run off, rubbing the cheek she had slapped, before jumping up off his chair and chasing after her as fast as his legs could carry him "Rose!" But hearing his voice made her break out into a run, the tears starting to fall faster, not responding to him, wishing she could forget her momentary lapse of control... Until her clumsiness took hold, and she tripped over the hem of her robes and fell down. Scorpius was able to take her fall to his advantage; it wasn't long before he reached the fallen Gryffindor. He placed his hand on her back, leaning down so he could speak to her, "Rose... I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be _this_ upset." But she sat there still, holding her face in her hands as she cried still softly, shaking her head when he spoke, honestly blaming the situation on herself rather than him, she _knew_ this was a bad idea, and this moment was one of the very few in which Scorpius actually felt guilty for what he had done, wrapping his arm around Rose, he pulled her into a hug, "Hey... Shh... Don't cry..." Poor Rose couldn't tell what she was more embarrassed about: actually almost _liking_ the kiss or bawling her eyes out in front of her rival. She sniffled, trying to stop her tears, wiping her eyes with the back of her fists roughly. "N-No, no, my fault..." she mumbled through her tears

"No... It's not your fault," Said Scorpius, really under sure what he should say, so he lifted his hand up to her face and wiped away her new tears with his thumb, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm always doing things without thinking, I thought it would be funny, but it was wrong..."

Her cheeks flushed again, and she looked away. "...You're not the only one..." she murmured, standing up, dusting herself off, still not making eye contact with him.

Scorpius didn't quite understand what Rose meant by her words, though after she had stood up, he felt quite a large amount of awkwardness, "D-Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"N-No," she answered, her voice stuttering slightly, dusting off her sleeves. "I'll be fine," she lied, still feeling embarrassed and rather awkward herself.

"Yeah, I-I am," Rose mumbled, lying, folding her arms tightly across her chest as if almost in an effort to hug herself.

"U-Uh... Rose?" He asked, his grey hues starring at her form.

"Yes, what is it, Scorpius?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder at him, her cheeks a faint shade pink.

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, but instead changed his mind, he shook his head slowly and turned away from the red head, "Good night," He said to her before beginning to walk towards the stairs, leaving the upset girl looking rather flushed and confused. He would allow her to be alone for a while, he knew she would avoid him for the entire weekend, but come Monday Scorpius would speak to her again, and he would tell her... **JUST** what that kiss meant to him, and everything he had been feeling for a while coming now. He had never been so unsure in his life before, it was a terrible feeling. He could only hope, that Rose would also return his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Surprise! I decided to write a second part since this story got more hits then the one I've been working on for a month now (New Beginnings). I guess most people prefer romance stories, eh? Well anyways, this is the conclusion Ephiny and I wrote together, I thought perhaps you'd all be interested it seeing what happened after that surprise bomb on Rose! (Poor dear).

**Disclaimer:** The characters and universe in this fanfiction all belong to the wonder J.K. Rowling. Also my co-writer is the lovely Ephiny Jones!

_

* * *

_Since Friday, Rose had succeeded in avoiding any contact with her academic rival over the weekend, opting instead to just remain in her room and read. However, as Monday rolled around, she knew she couldn't avoid him forever... No matter how embarrassed the redheaded Weasley girl was about his kiss, she couldn't let her academic career suffer. She sluggishly dragged her feet into Potions, hoping maybe somehow the young Slytherin was sick and wouldn't attend class, if only to avoid an awkward encounter, but yet, there he was, sitting in the seat he had always sat in during class, Scorpius Malfoy actually looked nervous; he hadn't seen Rose Weasley at all over the weekend, and he was almost desperate to speak to her about the kiss he couldn't seem to forget about, so, unlike Rose, he was rather happy when he saw her walk through the doors of the potions classroom, he watched as her intently, waiting for her to sit down in her assigned seat, which was, unfortunately for her, right next to Scorpius. He watched as she tensed slightly, seeing the blond-haired Slytherin, and she sat down in her chair, trying to act nonchalant, but it was obvious to the average person that she was nervous as she began pulling out her parchment and pen. To be honest, she hadn't forgotten about the kiss either, but she was still too embarrassed and shy to talk about it, and she decided herself that she would remain silent about the subject until if and when Scorpius mentioned it first, but Scorpius was far too focused on her, watching as she carefully sat next to him, he tried to catch her eye. He had never seen Rose this nervous before, but hopefully he'd be able to fix things between them, "Rose... I need to speak to you," He whispered to her, leaning in closer.

"What matter could you possibly need to talk about with me, Scorpius?" she murmured back, trying to keep focused on re-writing the last bit of Friday's notes upon her parchment...only she was finding it more difficult to concentrate as he got closer to her. Her body tensed slightly even more, and she could already begin to feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she felt his breath upon her neck, and... No, that had to be what was it. Nothing else.

Scorpius had to contain himself from scowling at the Weasley's sentence. He wasn't in the mood for any 'games'; he was already nervous enough about bringing this subject up. Though, of course, he would never allow Rose to know this. So he tried his best to keep a stern face, refusing to put his true emotions on display, "Don't play dumb with me, Red. You know as well as I do what I wish to speak to you about."

Her body froze at his statement, stopping in mid-word of her notes, not moving, not speaking. For a moment, she remained perfectly still, trying to control the panic building in her stomach and her heart's racing beat. Finally, she swallowed hard. "...When did you want to discuss... _That_?" she asked softly.

A sigh almost escaped from his lips. He was relived that Rose was willing to speak to him about it. It certainly made things a lot easier, though of course they hadn't quite been patched up yet, "... Meet in the RoR after supper."

She bit her bottom lip but nodded. "Alright," she murmured, trying to will her body to move...but for once, she couldn't move her hand. Rose couldn't seem to concentrate on her notes, and she sighed heavily, rolling her parchment up quietly and putting it away before getting a fresh sheet, not sure what she would write, but she knew she couldn't concentrate enough for it to be lecture notes still. Though thankfully for her, Scorpius seemed to have the same problem throughout most of the class. Even though potions was his best subject, and he always attempted his best to keep his grades up, his mind was simply somewheres else.

* * *

The young Slytherin was leaned up against the wall next to the entrance of the Room of Requirement. His heart seemed to beat faster than normal as he nervously awaited Rose's arrival. Rose was dragging her feet towards the Room of Requirement, dressed in a pair of jeans, her school robes, and a red turtleneck. Her hands nervously played with the hem of her sleeves as she mentally tried to prepare herself for what was coming. She hadn't even realized she had reached the room until she almost bumped into Scorpius. "Sorry!" Rose exclaimed, before clearing her throat and trying to calm herself.

He blinked in surprise, "It's okay, Rose." He said quickly. In all honesty he was just glad that she had shown up, he had been afraid she would ditch him, "I'm glad you came..." He said to her, though it was almost a whisper, "So... Shall we?" He asked, motioning towards the entrance.

"S-Sure," she answered, following him into the room, and she almost blinked in surprise when she saw her old teddy bear that she used to cuddle with when she was nervous or scared as a child. But then again, it was the Room of Requirement. She quickly walked over to it though and tried to hide it.

Scorpius folded his arms across his chest, looking at the surrounding items which had filled the room. He flushed faintly when he spotted the pillow he had always hugged when any abnormal emotion arose, which was almost anything but happy. Taking a seat on the bed which the pillow lay on, his grey eyes fixed on Rose, "... I think you know what I want to speak to you about."

"Yeah, I...I know..." she replied, looking down and going to sit down in a chair a couple of feet away from the bed. She took a deep breath, folding her hands on her lap and focusing her blue eyes on them, too nervous and too timid to look him in the eye right now. "So...did you want to go first?..."

"Right..." Mumbled Scorpius, his brain frantically attempting to search for the correct words to use. It was certainly an odd feeling, the Slytherin couldn't remember the last time he had felt this nervous, "Well, you see... I know you probably want to forget what happened the other day, but the problem is that... That I can't forget it."

She bit her bottom lip, forcing her eyes to remain on her hands. So...what did _that_ mean? Was it just something he was going to hold over her head? Or tease her until the end of time with?... Her heart began pounding in her chest as her hands clutched her robes tighter. Awkwardly, she cleared her throat. "I...Why is it that you can't forget about it, Scorpius?..." she dared to ask, her voice barely above a whisper.

Scorpius found himself standing up from the bed below him, if there was anything he had learned about difficult situations, it was to just go with what your heart told you. As cheesy as that may have sounded, it was something that Scorpius not only wanted to believe in, but needed to, "The fact that I felt something the moment our lips touched, Rose. I can't get you off of my mind; the only thing I've been able to think about for the past two days is that kiss. It's never been this way before, normally I'm calm and collected. This is something new to me. But now I realize in a way you've _always_ had this effect on me, and I want to find out what it is about you that makes me so damn _crazy_. Even if I have to wait."

For a moment, Rose remained silent, not sure what to think of Scorpius' confession or even what she thought of him at the moment. "I..." She tried to talk, but her voice seemed to have left her. Her hands clutch her robes so tightly, her knuckles were turning white as she struggled to think of what to say... Finally, she looked up at him, her blue eyes for once timid, almost like a shy puppy unsure of its new owner. "...How do I know this isn't some sort of way to just make fun of me later for the kiss?..." she whispered, her voice even softer than before.

Scorpius took a few steps towards the chair Rose was seated in, before kneeling beside the chair so he was at eye level with her. His own cold grey eyes met her warm blue orbs, "Rose... I know we've had a lot of fights, and to you this probably sounds like something I'd use against you... But... You've got to believe me when I say I'm serious. Everything I'm saying... I very much mean it."

She squirmed slightly, a little uncomfortable by the closeness, but yet... Why was her heart beating even faster then?... The redhead just prayed he couldn't hear it as it sounded like drums banging in her ears. Rose took a shaky deep breath. "So, what...where does that..." Her voice trailed off, unable to finish her question, simply far too nervous.

At this point Scorpius attempted his best to keep his calm and collected appearance; the last thing he needed was the two of them breaking down and unable to sort things out, "Well... That depends, Rose. ... Are you willing to attempt to return these feelings and give us a try, or would it be... Just too odd for you?"

"I...You...You're suggesting we...?..." her voice nearly squeaked, her blue eyes widening in shock, gawking at the young Slytherin, not fully sure what answer she wanted to hear at this moment or not.

"I... Only if you want to..." He said, feeling his confidence dropping again at the sound of Rose's voice. He was honestly unsure what he would do if she said no. ... Would she make fun of him for his feelings?

"That's not...what I mean is...I mean..." her voice trailed off, blushing now furiously at the gentler tone his voice seemed to be taking, staring at him, still in shock over the situation.

Now, Scorpius was more confused than nervous, "What do you mean?" He asked Rose, confused by her trailing off her sentences.

She takes a deep breath, though it comes out like a sigh, her cheeks still aflame. "You...You really fancy...me?..." she asked shyly.

Scorpius nodded his head, a small smile playing on his face, "Well... Yes, I do. I mean, you're so different from other girls... You're not nice to me because of perks... Well, you're not very nice to me at all, but that's besides the point. I really enjoy when we're together, Rose. . . That kiss made me realize my feelings for you, feelings I've always denied."

"I...I'm really not just a..." her voice trailed off, almost embarrassed to say it now, given the Slytherin's past history of being a bit of a ladies' man. "Well, you know..." she tried again, still too shy and nervous about the topic in general.

Scorpius shook his head, "Rose, look... I know I've dated more girls than I count in the past... And I'm going to be honest with you; there hasn't been many I was serious about..." He traveled off, "... This isn't how I normally act. It's different, Rose. I feel like I'm going insane, I've never felt this way, and if you're feeling insecure about it, we don't have to do it. Not until you're ready and you trust that I would never do something like that to you."

For a closeted romantic like Rose, a confession like this was enough to melt her on any day. Her blush only deepened as she stared at him silently for a moment, before swallowing the knot that seemed to try and form in her throat. "...You better not hurt me, Scorpius," she whispered, staring at him intently still.

Scorpius' lips broke out into a wide smile as he moved closer to Rose. Raising his hand up he brushed it through her red curls, "I'm far too afraid of what would happen if I did," He gently teased her, before cupping her cheek and pressing his lips against her own, and stealing another kiss from her.


End file.
